Harold le Trahis réécriture
by saya59410
Summary: Harold, après une petite erreur, se fait bannir de son île natale par son propre père. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les dieux lui offriraient des pouvoirs qui lui donnerait l'occasion d'obtenir une famille, attention Beurk car celui que vous avez rejeté sera celui qui pourrai vous sauver. Enfin si son nouveau frère ne vous tient pas trop rancune.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la réécriture d'Harold le Trahis, je pense que ça ira mieux que pour sa version d'origine, à vous de me dire quelle version vous préférez.**

 **Disclaimer : Dragons, l'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks je leurs rends tous les droits.**

 **Résumé : Harold, après une petite erreur, se fait bannir de son île natale par son propre père. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les dieux lui offriraient des pouvoirs qui lui donnerait l'occasion d'obtenir une famille, attention Beurk car celui que vous avez rejeté sera celui qui pourrai vous sauver. Enfin si son nouveau frère ne vous tient pas trop rancune.**

Chapitre 1 : Banni, un voyage vers les dragons.

Ça c'est Beurk, ancrée solidement sur le méridien de la misère, a douze jours au nord du désespoir et quelques degrés au sud d'un froid de canard, mon village, en un mot : balèze. Et sept générations y ont déjà vu le jour, pourtant toutes les maisons sont neuves ! Beurk, sa pêche, sa chasse et ses merveilleux coucher de soleil ! La seule fausse note c'est les bestioles ! Ailleurs les gens ont des souris ou des moustiques, nous ont à des dragons… Les gens normaux partiraient, pas nous ! On est des vikings, on est un peu buté sur les bords, je m'appelle Harold, je sais ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un dragon mais bon c'est mon père qui à choisit. Ma mère a été emportée par un dragon quand j'étais bébé, je suis plus petit et frêle que les autres donc mon père m'a filé à Guelfor comme apprenti forgeron quand j'avais quatre ans, surement pour se débarrasser de moi.

Ah apparemment les dragons nous attaquent ce soir, je sors de chez moi malgré le chaos régnant à l'extérieur, esquivant les autres avec aisance avant de bousculer quelqu'un. Je m'excuse en pressant le pas pour débouler dans la forge, prenant mon tablier et une épée à aiguiser en passant puis je me mets au travail sans un mot, activant mon lance-filet sur l'un des notre qui se moque de moi avec mon pied. Je laisse échapper un « oups » ironique, je sens le regard sceptique de Guelfor dans mon dos mais je ne lui décroche pas un mot, ça fait deux mois que je ne parle plus à personne dans ce village et ça semble arranger les gens alors pourquoi arrêter ? Je sors une nouvelle fois pour distribuer des épées aux autres, quelqu'un me bouscule et je fais tomber quelqu'un, ce qui après une réaction en chaine libère les dragons qu'on avait capturé, et tout me tombe sur le crâne encore une fois mais je ne proteste pas, me contentant de regarder mon père avec des yeux vides qui le rendent mal à l'aise.

Il ordonne à Guelfor de me ramener à la maison pendant qu'on discute de mon cas au Grand Hall, je suis pris d'un mauvais pressentiment et sors discrètement pour rejoindre le lac qui se trouve dans la cuvette, priant les dieux que rien de grave ne me tombe sur le crâne. Et je tombe sur les fesses quand une lumière apparaît devant moi, prenant la forme d'une femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui j'identifiais immédiatement comme étant Freyja, épouse du dieu Odin le père de toutes choses, elle me regarde d'un air doux et triste à la fois avant de déclarer d'une voix douce que mes prières sont vaines et que demain sera un jour mauvais pour moi. J'ai immédiatement compris de quoi elle parlait et j'ai souri tristement en lui répondant que je savais que ça me tomberait dessus un jour et qu'elle n'avait pas à être triste pour moi, qu'au pire je mourrais vite et sans douleur :

« - Tu ne mourras pas Harold, je suis venue avec l'accord de tous les autres dieux pour te faire trois cadeaux : le premier est la maitrise des éléments innée, le second est la télépathie et le troisième est la possibilité de pouvoir faire apparaître des ailes pour que tu puisses voler. Nous avons décidé que tu aurais aussi la possibilité d'obtenir deux autres pouvoirs quand tu auras passé un petit test d'ici quelques semaines mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te donner un indice : Odin est père de toutes chose, toute chose est fil et fille d'Odin donc nous sommes égaux devant son jugement pourtant on nous extermine qui sommes-nous ? »

Trois boules de lumières naquirent des mains de la déesse pour venir se loger dans mon corps, je sentis une douce chaleur monter en moi à la pensée que les dieux ne m'abandonnaient pas, je me jurais que quel que soit l'endroit où j'atterrirais je continuerais mes offrandes pour les remercier de m'aimer. Je m'inclinais devant Freyja en lui adressa à elle et aux autres dieux toute ma gratitude avant de la saluer, retournant chez moi pour préparer mes affaires en vidant mon visage de toutes émotions. Je grimpais les marches menant à l'étage quatre à quatre, ouvrant mon sac à bandoulière pour y mettre mes cahiers à dessin, mes crayons et mon matériel de croquis puis j'enchainais avec mes vêtements et mes couvertures ainsi que mes armes : ma paire de dagues, mon casque, mon arc, mes flèches et mon bouclier, mes statuettes à l'effigie des dieux, mes bouquins, une canne à pêche pliable ainsi qu'un filet et des outils de forgeron, du fer et du cuir, de la corde fut mis dans mon coffre.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, les marches grincer sous les pas lourds de mon père qui entra dans ma chambre et m'annonça la sentence de bannissement, me demandant ce que je faisais, je lui répondis d'une voix froide que je me doutais qu'on allait me bannir et que je préparais mes affaires pour le lendemain. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux, sans doute parce que contrairement aux siens qui étaient expressifs et chaleureux, les miens étaient froid et vides depuis un an, depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit moi que le dragon emporte à la place de ma mère. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense, et manque d'écarquiller les yeux quand j'entends sa voix dirent « qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça ? » alors que ses lèvres ne bougent pas avant que les derniers événements ne s'imposent, je viens d'utiliser la télépathie.

Mon « père » sort de ma chambre en me disant de dormir pour prendre des forces car demain serait difficile pour moi, je m'exécutais après avoir fini de rassembler mes affaires puis je sombrais dans le pays des songes dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller. Ce fut une secousse qui me tira de mon sommeil j'ouvrit mes yeux, après avoir vidé mon esprit, sur le visage de mon père il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit paisible au vu des cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux verts. Il prit mes affaires pour les descendre, me permettant de prendre un petit déjeuner avant que nous allions au port pour que je quitte l'île qui m'as vu naître, j'enfilais une veste légère puis le suivais vers le port où un navire m'attendait avec des vivres pour trois jours. Je grimpais dans le navire, fixais mes affaires avec une corde avant de déployer la voile et de faire discrètement souffler un vent qui me permettrait de m'éloigner plus vite, me tournant une dernière fois vers Beurk je fis un doigt d'honneur aux villageois et à mon père avec un sourire de malade sur mon visage.

Je ricanais en entendant les cris outrés qu'ils poussèrent et me tournais vers le large en réfléchissant au moyen d'atteindre une île en vie, me fiant au soleil pour me guider vers une île que j'avais vue sur une carte. Je savais qu'il y avait quelques bêtes que je pourrais chasser pour refaire quelques réserves de viande, il y avait aussi la possibilité de trouver des arbres fruitiers et de l'eau, je n'aurais qu'à pêcher le poisson et le fumer comme pour la viande. L'île que je voulais atteindre était à quatre jours de bateau de Beurk, je devais donc me rationner en eau et en fruits pour y arriver sans problème, quand à la pensée de l'ennui qui me guettait, je pourrais apprendre à combiner quelques éléments une fois hors de vue de ses imbéciles de Beurkiens en plus que de tenter la télépathie sur les créatures marines.

Je commençai à me questionner sur l'indice que Freyja m'avait donné _« Odin est père de toutes chose, toute chose est fil et fille d'Odin donc nous sommes égaux devant son jugement pourtant on nous extermine qui sommes-nous ?_ », je me creusais la tête pendant une bonne heure. Quelle que soit la réponse, c'était quelque chose que les vikings exterminait donc…. Je tiltais en entendant un rugissement au loin : Les DRAGONS ! Ce sont les seules créatures que tout le monde craignait et exterminait à vue donc le test était en rapport avec les dragons ! Mais quel était le test ? Je ne savais que ce que les gens du village disaient à propos des dragons… non ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple hein ? Mais cela avait du sens, puisque _personne_ n'avait pris la peine de _réellement_ essayer de _comprendre_ et d'a _pprocher_ un dragon sans vouloir le _tuer_ alors qui pouvait dire que les dragons étaient _mauvais_ ou _sanguinaires_ ?

Il fallut deux heures de navigation sur cet océan bleu et froid avant que l'île ne soit plus qu'une tache au loin, je tendais ma main devant moi en ordonnant au feu de faire apparaitre une flamme sans résultat. Je tentais de deviner comment faire apparaitre une flamme, voulant vraiment réussir surtout que Freyja m'avait dit que ce serait inné, tentant d'imaginer le résultat et soudain une flamme surgit de ma paume de main, me faisant sursauter. La flamme s'éteignit quand je l'imaginais s'éteindre, je laissais donc un grand sourire naître sur mon visage, amplifiant la force du vent qui me poussait en avant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois longues heures que la faim commença à se faire sentir, je sortais donc deux fruits et un morceau de viande séché avant de boire une tasse d'eau, rangeant tout correctement après mon maigre repas.

Je sortais deux livres : l'un de navigation, l'autre d'astronomie pour pouvoir me repérer de nuit et naviguer dans la bonne direction. Ajustant le cordage de la voile et l'orientation de cette dernière pour rectifier ma trajectoire de quelques degrés, je me laissais tomber sur les fesses tout en sortant un parchemin pour y tracer une carte de Beurk, je voulais faire des cartes de chaque île que je visiterais et qui sais peut-être que je ferais une carte du monde entier pendant mon voyage. Un sourire léger prit place sur mes lèvres en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais faire à présent : faire une carte du monde, faire la connaissance d'autres tribus, apprendre à me battre, créer un manuel des dragons retraçant leurs comportements et leurs aptitudes sans la mentions à abattre à vue, et même me lier d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux ?

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels j'améliorais mon contrôle du feu, je commençais aussi la maîtrise du vent et les résultats étaient plutôt encourageant : je pouvais faire flotter une dizaine de boules de feu de la taille de mon poing autour de moi, faire quelques jets de flammes, des courants d'airs, des lames d'air et en couplant les deux éléments j'avais réussi à faire apparaître une petite tornade de flammes pendant cinq minutes avant de tomber d'épuisement dans mon embarcation. Je commençais à envisager de sonder la mer pour voir si ma télépathie marchait sur les poissons ou autres créatures marines ainsi que de commencer la maîtrise de l'eau, lisant quelques livres pour avoir assez de connaissance histoire de savoir me débrouiller si je faisais une mauvaise rencontre ou quelque chose dans ce style-là.

Je commençais à distinguer un point noir au loin et soupirais de soulagement en réalisant que cela devait être l'île que je voulais atteindre pour refaire mes provisions, une boule me tordis les entrailles en voyant des silhouettes reptiliennes se poser sur cette dernière. Je fermais les yeux en prenant de grandes respirations, si je laissais mes armes sur le navire et que je ne faisais pas de geste contre eux ces dragons n'avaient aucune raison de m'attaquer n'est-ce pas ? Autant le savoir tout de suite, au mieux ils m'ignoreront, au pire ils me boufferont, bref quand faut y aller ! j'amplifiais la forme du vent qui me portais en avant et prit d'une inspiration soudaine je visualisais l'eau poussant mon bateau vers ma destination, trébuchant quand elle fit une embardée.

Bientôt l'île ne fut qu'a deux lieues environ, je voyais toujours quelques dragons atterrir, d'autres décoller pour partir dans un ballet aérien qui me fascina. J'aurais voulu faire pareil mais je n'avais pas encore fait apparaître d'ailes et je voulais avoir une idée de la forme et de la taille que je voulais pour les miennes. Le bout de terre qui m'apporterait assez de provisions pour la suite de mon voyage se rapprochait très vite, tellement que je dus ralentir le vent et l'eau qui me poussaient si je ne voulais pas faire un vol plané dans le sable. Une fois que ma barque eut touché le sable je la tirais sur la plage et la recouvrait d'une large pièce de cuir que je fixais avec quelques cordes, prenant mon arc et mes flèches avec moi avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt en ignorant difficilement les dragons grondant sur mon passage pour chasser quelques lapins et un cerf.

Je vidais mes proies, les dépouillant pour couper leur viande en fines tranches que je suspendis à une structure en bois fabriquée pour l'occasion au-dessus d'un feu pour les fumer, allant chercher le tonneau et quatre caisses pour le reste. Je remplissais le tonneau d'eau avec un seau puis cueillais tous les fruits que je pouvais apercevoir, les rangeant dans les caisses avant de tout ranger dans sa barque. Il fallut une bonne semaine pour que la viande soit fumée, je faisais attention aux dragons et à ma barque, sortant sans armes quand j'eus comprit qu'ils grondaient à cause des armes. Une fois sans armes ils me laissèrent en paix, semblant même m'accepter facilement et je fis de surprenantes découvertes : les dragons ne mangeaient que du poisson et détestaient l'anguille, ils ronronnaient sous les caresses et les gratouilles, allant jusqu'à s'évanouir de plaisir si on les gratouillait sous le menton, il existait une herbe à dragon qui les attiraient et acceptaient le contact humain sans problème.

J'avais réussi à me lier d'amitié avec une Vipère Mortelle et une demi-douzaine de Terreur Terrible qui me suivirent avec une bonne vingtaine d'autres dragons en volant quand je décidais de partir de l'île une fois réapprovisionné. Nous partions à l'aventure !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et installation

Cela faisait huit mois que mes dragons et moi voyageons d'île en île pour refaire des réserves de nourritures, nous avions fait beaucoup de chemin d'ailleurs et il y avait eu un grand changement dans notre groupe : un nouvel arrivant qui n'était rien de moins qu'une Furie Nocturne, d'ailleurs tout avait changé un mois après que nous ayons établis une amitié solide. C'était un mâle de 2,5 mètre de long et d'une envergure de 4 mètre, nous l'avions rencontré alors qu'il était cloué au sol à cause d'une aile cassée que j'avais soignée après avoir gagné sa confiance.

 **Flashback :**

 **Nous venions d'arriver sur une île étrange : elle avait une forêt luxuriante, quelques montagnes escarpées qui donnaient sur un lac limpide remplit de poissons, cela faisait cinq mois que je voyageais avec les dragons et j'avais bien changé. J'avais les cheveux plus long, mes yeux brillaient de bonheur et j'avais pris quelques muscles légers, j'avais mis en place un entrainement varié : quand j'étais sur l'eau en barque le lundi télépathie et contrôle de l'eau, mardi vol et contrôle de la glace, mercredi contrôle du vent et de la foudre ainsi que télépathie, jeudi contrôle du feu et vol, vendredi natation et musculation, samedi télépathie et éléments en général tandis que le dimanche était un jour de repos complet et de prières aux dieux.**

 **Quand nous étions sur une île : le lundi chasse et furtivité, mardi course d'endurance et forge, mercredi tir à l'arc et combat de dague, jeudi étude des dragons, vendredi corps à corps et musculation, samedi camouflage, étude des plantes et des animaux sauvages tandis que le dimanche servait à se reposer après avoir fait des réserves de nourritures. Freyja m'avait rendu une nouvelle visite pour me dire que j'avais réussi le test et me donna les deux pouvoirs promis : la capacité d'animorphose qui lui permettait de se transformer en tout animal vivant et de parler sa langue sous forme humaine – d'ailleurs les serpents avait beaucoup de chose à dire- et la capacité de soigner toutes les maladies-blessures-poisons, et il avait inclus les deux à son entrainement.**

 **Nous avions fait le plein de nourriture et nous allions partir quand un rugissement désespéré nous figeas, le second nous fit détaler vers sa source et je fus bouche bée. Devant moi se trouvait le plus beau dragon que j'eu jamais vu : entièrement noir, il était plutôt plat avec des griffes solides, de grands yeux aussi verts que les miens et une paire d'ailes solides dont une pendait lamentablement et avait un angle pas très naturel. Il avait grondé sur moi avec un air mauvais et fut surprit quand mes dragons les remirent à sa place en me défendant :**

 ** _C'est un humain pourquoi vous le défendez ?_**

 ** _Ils nous à acceptes comme nous sommes et les dieux sont avec lui ! il ne nous a pas jugés, il à jeter ses armes à terre quand nous avons grondé contre elles et il nous soigne, chasse pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas et nous défend !_**

 ** _Pourquoi il fait ça ?_**

 ** _Je vais t'expliquer,_** **fis-je sous son regard halluciné,** ** _je viens en effet d'un village qui tue les dragons MAIS_** **, continuais-je en l'empêchant de me couper** ** _, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur un dragon. Ma mère a été emmené par un dragon quand j'étais bébé et mon père ne voulait pas d'un enfant aussi chétif que moi, les dragons furent surpris car je n'avais jamais raconté mon histoire, il m'a mis à la forge quand j'ai eu quatre ans et il me rabaissait devant tous les autres dès que je faisais une bêtise. Ça à durer pendant des années et il y a cinq mois et deux semaines des dragons nous ont encore attaqués, quelqu'un m'a bousculé et je suis tombé. De fils en aiguille il y a eu une suite de problème qui a fait que les dragons capturés se sont enfuis, je me suis fait bannir pour ça et me voilà avec des pouvoirs donnés par les dieux et merci à eux d'ailleurs ils sont vraiment bon avec moi, je me retrouve avec une horde de dragons qui sont comme une famille pour moi. Et toi comment as-tu cassé ton aile ? si tu veux je peux te soigner !_**

 ** _J'ai mal calculé ma trajectoire et un coup de vent trop puissant m'a envoyé contre les montagnes et crac une aile en moins ! Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? et comment tu t'appelles ? moi ma mère m'appelle ténèbres, c'est un peu cliché mais bon…_**

 ** _M'appelle Harold, oui je veux bien t'aider montre ton aile._**

 **Une fois que ténèbres m'eut montré son aile, je me concentrais pour soigner les dégâts et une lueur verte m'entoura, formant un halo qui partait de mes mains pour englober l'aile du blessé qui se remit en place avec un craquement sonore et un gémissement. Ténèbres me remercia d'un sourire sans dents et pourtant j'aurais juré que :**

 ** _Bizarre j'aurais juré que tu avais des crocs,_** **fis-je avec surprise en murmurant un** ** _Krokmou_** **amusé**

 ** _Krokmou ?_** **fis-t-il** ** _, j'aime bien ce nom et oui j'ai des crocs ils sont juste rétractables,_** **repris-t-il en les sortant,** ** _je peux voyager avec vous ?_**

 ** _Bien sûr, bienvenu dans la famille !_**

 ** _Merci Harold, enfin faudrait te trouver un nom plus draconesque, vous avez une idée ?_** **fis Krokmou en regardant les autres dragons**

 ** _Emeraude_**

 ** _Kiseki_**

 ** _Eragon_**

 ** _Drago_**

 **Je souriais devant les propositions et Emeraude fut choisis par la majorité, Krokmou s'habitua rapidement à notre rythme de voyage et proposa même que certains dont lui tire l'embarcation. Je dus créer des selles et des harnais de cuir et de métal pour réaliser son idée et continuer les leçons de vol. Un mois plus tard un dragon alpha s'attaque à notre groupe et Krokmou débloqua son plein pouvoir pour nous défendre, depuis il est notre Alpha et je suis son Bêta. J'ai choisi d'avoir les mêmes ailes que lui, je me change en Furie nocturne, en Vipère Mortelle, en loup, en puma et en cheval, mes éléments sont sous mon contrôle total.**

 **Fin flashback**

Mon pouvoir de guérison avait un petit inconvénient, plus la blessure était grave et plus j'étais fatigué après utilisation. La télépathie m'avait permis de créer un réseau pour ma meute de dragon et on communiquait avec le plus souvent possible, l'animorphose ne posait pas de problèmes à part le fait que je devais étudier les animaux en lesquels je voulais me métamorphoser pour réussir. Nous étions en vue d'un groupe de trois îles très proches les unes des autres et je décidais que nous vivrions ici, amerrissant ma barque tandis que ma nouvelle famille partait en quête d'un emplacement pour ma future maison. J'enfourchais Krokmou pour faire moi aussi un vol de reconnaissance : il y avait une île rocheuse qui serait parfaite pour un terrain d'entrainement, une forge et pour les quelques dragons qui vivaient dans ce genre de conditions territoriales, une grande forêt et trois lacs immenses, des larges grottes dans les montagnes pour faire des nids, une prison et des réserves ainsi qu'une large place face à la mer pour y construire une véritable forteresse.

Je fis part de mes observations à ma famille, tous furent d'accord avec mes projets et nous commençâmes les travaux en rassemblant les matériaux : les dragons creusèrent une grande cuve où nous mélangeâmes des pierres, du sable et de l'eau avec de la sève récoltée dans les îles voisines aux nôtres et du fer que nous chauffions. Nous avions construit des moules en bois pour former des briques, le ciment fut réalisé avec du sable, de l'eau, du calcaire, de l'argile et de la bouse de dragon. Les fondations furent creusées grâce à ma famille, la charpente fut créée avec du bois d'autres îles que je sciais, emboitais et clouais, elle fut mise en place et fixée au sol, je clouais toutes les planches que les dragons taillaient pour faire des doubles murs en bois que nous avions rembourrés de terre et de mousse pour isoler lesdits murs. Les pierres furent cimentées et fixées entre elles et sur les murs en bois en intérieur et en extérieurs puis les cauchemars monstrueux crachèrent du feu pour tout fixer, ils avaient mis trois mois pour faire les quatre murs, les fenêtres et le toit. Je délimitais les pièces d'intérieurs et les travaux continuèrent pendant encore huit mois pour tout faire et quand les pièces furent finies il y avait encore beaucoup à faire !

La construction de la forteresse fut finie, il ne manquait plus que les meubles et autres choses nécessaires : il y avait un large hall d'entrée et cinq étages. Le hall faisait dix mètres de haut avec des voutes gravés de dragons, une large porte composée de deux battants menait à une grande cuisine/salle à manger nommée la Salle qui avait une porte menant aux réserves de nourriture et au fumoir tandis qu'un porte en face de la Salle menait à l'infirmerie. Un double escalier de pierre avec des rambardes en métal forgé menait au premier étage où se trouvait de grande pièce où les dragons pourraient se détendre et dormir. L'étage supérieur était consacré aux pièces d'entrainement, une pour chaque discipline : feu, eau glace, foudre, terre, vent, tir à l'arc, combat de dague, combat de corps à corps, musculation. Le troisième servirait aux invités humains ou aux collaborateurs et était composé de multiples chambres et salles de bains tandis que le quatrième était répartit en une grande bibliothèque et divers bureaux et salles de classes. Le cinquième étage m'était réservé, une grande chambre, un bureau avec bibliothèque, une salle de bain et une pièce reliée à ma chambre pour Krokmou. Le sixième était divisé en une piste d'atterrissage pour dragon et une volière où plusieures espèces d'oiseaux diurnes et nocturne avaient élus domicile et serviraient volontiers de messager.

Je forgeais et sculptais tout ce qu'il nous manquait en priorité : lits, tables, chaises, couverts, assiettes, armes et outils d'entrainements ainsi que des armoires et étagères, baquets, selles filets, rangements. J'avais décidé de pêcher et chasser sur les îles avoisinantes pour vendre la viande, le poisson et les fruits et acheter les matières premières que je ne pouvais trouver sur mon archipel et constituer une réserve d'argent au cas où. Je fis une réserve de tissu, de linge de maison, de papier, encres et plumes ainsi que l'acquisition de graine et de bétail pour la nourriture. Je construisis des ponts pour aller sur les deux autres îles et réalisais mon projet de terrain d'entrainement en une année pendant laquelle je fis la rencontre d'une tribu d'une cinquantaine de viking dont le village avait été détruit, ils avaient eu peur de mes dragons et de mes pouvoirs mais quand ils eurent vu que ni moi ni mes dragons ne leur voulions du mal ils me demandèrent asile et après quelques mois de tâtonnements tous eurent un dragon et un endroit où vivre.

Ils m'aidaient pour l'élevage, la forge, la pèche et toutes les taches et poste d'un village furent vite occupés, des maisons furent construites pour les familles et ceux qui n'en avaient plus eurent leur place au château. Bientôt tous furent volontaires pour suivre un entrainement au combat au sol et en vol avec leur dragon, nous repoussions les raids des dragons et nôtre village eut bientôt une excellente réputation. Les anciens écrivirent dans des livres vierges leurs traditions, les recettes de remèdes, les coutumes et toutes leurs connaissances, tout cela trouva sa place dans la grande bibliothèque du quatrième étage tenue par cinq femmes qui répertoriaient les emprunts dans des livres spécialement réservé à cette tâche.

Nous avions une académie de dragons, de grands potagers, des champs et des granges et autres enclos pour le bétail, une bonne centaine de dragons dirigés par mon frère Krokmou et mes réfugiés décidèrent que je devais être le chef de notre village. J'eu du mal à accepter mais au final j'étais très bon dans ce rôle, écoutant chaque avis avant de prendre une décision, tous étaient heureux de mes choix et je mis en place des séances de doléances pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Nous avons voté pour le symbole de l'île et son nom : Draking, représentée par une tête de dragon tenant une épée dans sa gueule.

Nous faisions du commerce avec d'autres tribus, élargissant notre réputation et un jour j'eu des nouvelles du village qui m'avait banni : la famine et les raids répétés avaient eu raison de l'entêtement des Beurkiens qui faisaient route pour trouver une nouvelle terre. Mon village savait tout sur moi et cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur l'ensemble des habitants humains comme dragons et je dus les calmer en disant que ceux de beurk ne me rencontrerait que si c'était nécessaire et que toutes actions qu'ils aurait contre l'un d'entre nous serait puni de six mois de prison pour blessure faible à moyenne et un an pour blessure grave mais que s'ils tuaient alors ce serait une exécution publique comme pour chaque personne qui venait sur notre île.

Cela faisait quatre ans que j'avais été banni de Beurk, j'avais grandis pour atteindre un mètre soixante-quinze, une silhouette fine et légèrement musclée habillée d'une combinaison de vol simple et noire avec deux fentes pour mes ailes, mes cheveux auburn atteignaient le milieu de mon dos et mes yeux verts brillaient. Les miens sachant qu'ils se vidaient quand j'étais en colère ou qu'on parlait de Beurk. J'avais clairement l'allure d'un homme mais mes traits étaient androgynes et j'étais toujours accompagné de mon frère Furie Nocturne, ce dernier se partant que sur mon ordre. Il était certes l'Alpha mais il n'écoutait que moi, et en tant que Bêta j'avais toujours d'excellentes décisions qu'il écoutait avec attention.

Quelques semaines après l'anniversaire de mon bannissement, les navires Beurkiens furent en vue et grâce à ma vue de faucon je vis leurs visages ébahis de l'alchimie entre les humains et les dragons tout en sachant que je les verrais plus vite que prévu.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3, il montrera ce qu'il se passe dans notre _cher_ village de Beurk (notez l'ironie) du départ d'Harold à l'arrivée sur Draking. Il sera un peu court je pense mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Chapitre 3 : Beurk.

Tous avaient protestés en voyant le geste d'Harold, ce maudit gamin inutile avait osé faire un doigt d'honneur à tout le village en souriant comme un malade ! Stoick avait ramené le calme avec un peu de difficulté mais bientôt tous furent occupé à réparer les dégâts de l'attaque, seul Guelfor était resté pour observer Harold partir, ne quittant le port que lorsque la barque disparut à l'horizon. Il rejoignit la forge et laissa libre court à ses larmes, il n'était pas du genre tendre mais Harold était comme un fils pour lui et il ne l'avait même pas défendu ! Il se trouvait monstrueux, un jeune de quinze ans ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul sur l'océan, surtout avec les raids de dragons. Harold allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire.

La première semaine se passa plutôt bien pour les villageois, de même que les trois prochains mois. Les réserves se remplissaient bien, les maisons et les torchères furent réparées et les adolescents suivirent l'entrainement dragons avec assiduité puis les raids reprirent encore et encore. Personne ne pouvait trouver le nid des Dragons malgré les nombreuses expéditions que le chef mettait en place mais ils étaient des vikings et ils ne laisseraient pas des lézards géants dicter leur loi.

Ce ne fut que six mois après le bannissement que Stoick commença à faire des cauchemars sur la mort de son fils, il y avait plein de variations et bientôt le chef parut fatigué. Le forgeron manchot et unijambiste ne parlait plus qu'avec Gothi et dédaignait les autres, les adolescents eux ne changèrent pas plus que ça : Rustik continuait à essayer de draguer Astrid et était désigné comme futur chef par Stoick, les jumeaux continuaient de se battre et Varek continuait d'être un trouillard de premier ordre. Guelfor fêta les seize ans d'Harold avec Gothi, allumant une bougie et trinquant en sa mémoire, persuadé que son fils de cœur était mort dans les premiers jours de son bannissement, ils pleurèrent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, ne se réveillant qu'au milieu de l'après-midi avec des yeux rouges et gonflés.

Les années passèrent, malgré l'acharnement de la tribu le sol et le bétail se firent rare. Ils entendirent parler d'un nouveau village à environ huit mois de bateau qui était prospère et fait étrange une rumeur courait, disant que ses habitants contrôlaient les dragons et les chevauchaient, le chef nommé Émeraude était tolérant, possédait des pouvoirs donnés par les dieux et montait apparemment une furie nocturne se prénommant Krokmou. Ce village était pour eux une simple blague, personne ne contrôlait les dragons, ces créatures démoniaques et sanguinaires qui n'apportaient que mort et désolation. Malheureusement, les vivres virent à manquer et les raids furent de plus en plus nombreux au point que le chef décida qu'il était temps de partir et de chercher une autre terre pour vivre.

C'est ainsi que toute la population de Beurk commença un périple pour trouver une terre d'accueil, voyageant d'île en île, désespérant en ne trouvant rien qui puisse les satisfaire et au bout de six mois où sans le savoir ils firent comme Harold en se réapprovisionnant sur les îles qu'ils voyaient, ils décidèrent de voir si l'île chimérique dont ils avaient entendu parlait existait. Ce fut un marchant qui leur donna la direction et le nom de l'île : Draking.

Ils suivirent ses instructions pendant encore deux mois et écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce qu'ils découvrirent : un archipel où chacune des trois îles étaient reliées par de solides ponts en pierres, il y avait un immense port qui grouillait d'activité, un village immense et une véritable forteresse en pierre, un bâtiment nommé académie des dragons. Et tout cela peuplé d'une centaine de Vikings et du même nombre de dragons qui semblaient en parfaite harmonie, les dragons volaient avec des viking sur le dos en formation aérienne, ils aidaient à la pêche ! Les enfants jouaient avec des bébés dragons, tous les habitants avaient de larges sourires, d'autres discutaient avec animation en caressant des Vipères Mortelles.

Les Beurkiens répertorièrent les dragons qu'ils voyaient : Vipère Mortelles, Cauchemar Monstrueux, Gronk, Braguettaure, Terreur Terribles, Terreurs Nocturne, ébouillantueur, souffles fulmimortels sans compter le supposer Furie Nocturne. Ils étaient effarés de voir une telle chose qu'un village ou humains et dragons vivaient en paix ! Ils accostèrent au port et furent accueillit avec froideur, se stoppant pour lire le panneau à l'entrée de la ville :

Sanctions :

\- Insultes : donner des excuses sous peine de duel d'honneur

\- Vol : une semaine de prison pour nourriture, trois pour biens personnels

\- Blessures faibles à moyennes sur humains ou dragons : six mois de prisons

\- Blessures graves sur humains ou dragons : un an de prison

\- Meurtre sur humains ou dragons : peine de mort

L'avertissement les firent déglutir et ils décidèrent de laisser leurs armes dans l'une des caisses à cadenas laissées à disposition des visiteurs, se renseignant pour savoir où ils trouveraient le chef du village. Ce fut un enfant qui leur dit que le chef vivait dans la forteresse et recevait les visiteurs dans la Salle sur message, il leur prêtât le matériel nécessaire et envoya la lettre par faucon, recevant la réponse trente minutes plus tard. Le petit garçon appela son père pour qu'il guide les Beurkiens à leur chef. Bientôt les Beurkiens furent devant les doubles portes de la Salles, regardant avec émerveillement les sculptures des voutes quand ils furent appelés à l'intérieur, ils se figèrent quand ils virent qui était le chef de ce village miracle :

« - Harold ? fis Stoick avec une voix suppliante et un air coupable sur les visage »


	4. Chapter 4 Discussion

Merci Mc arno pour ta Reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise et je fais continuer sur ma lancée. Pour info aucune fic n'est abandonnée !

Quelques-uns vont avoir des désillusions dans ce chapitre…. N'est-ce pas Stoick ?

 **Chapitre 4 : Discussion**

Je vis un faucon se diriger vers moi, je levais le poing pour qu'il se pose et me délivre son message. C'était celui du chef de Beurk et les membres du conseil durent le voir car ils reculèrent, les rassurant d'un sourire un peu crispé je me mis à lire le message à voix haute :

 ** _Au chef du village de Draking,_**

 ** _Nous sommes des Viking venant du village de Beurk, notre village ayant été détruit nous avons vogué pour trouver une terre qui nous accueillerais mais rien ne semblait convenir._**

 ** _Nous vous demandons la permission de vous rencontrer en vue d'une demande d'asile, nous avons lu la loi à l'entrée et avons déposer nos armes au port._**

 ** _Cordialement,_**

 ** _Stoick Chef de Beurk_**

J'avais répondu que je leur accordais une audience immédiatement et qu'ils devaient se diriger vers la forteresse de suite, je revenais ensuite aux sujets du conseil : un nom pour le château, la demande pour deux nouveaux enclos et une demande de cérémonie de mariage. J'écoutais les propositions de noms que les villageois avaient donné, décidant de faire un vote pour que tous soient content et ma forteresse fut renommé Avalon. Déployant une carte pour voir où placer les nouveaux enclos, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et l'un de mes meilleurs combattant annoncer le chef de Beurk et son village, je lui dis de les faire entrer et entendit un « Harold ? » faible et suppliant. Je tournais mon regard vide vers mon père et son village, tous étaient ébahit de me voir en vie :

« - Beurkiens, je suis en pleine séance du conseil, je finis cela et je prêterais attention à votre demande, fis-je en me tournant vers la carte et mes conseillers je pointais deux endroits, nous avons ces deux emplacements pour les deux enclos demandés par les éleveurs, sont-ils viables pour le bétail ? Hesclif ?

\- Oui Emeraude ils sont opérationnels, l'équipe de construction numéros 3 peut aller chercher les matériaux dès maintenant et commencer les travaux dès que tu en donneras l'ordre.

\- Alors faites, le bétail est notre priorité. D'ailleurs comment se passe les récoltes ?

\- Bien chef, quelques bêtises de la part des jeunes mais il faut s'y attendre, à leur âge, réplique un homme d'un air amusé

\- Je sais bien mais qu'ils fassent attention quand même. Et pour la cérémonie ? que veulent les futurs mariés ?

\- Une cérémonie simple à la Salle et un ballet aériens. C'est possible ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est un grand jour pour eux alors nous le feront, j'enverrais un message aux cuisines pour qu'ils me donnent une liste des choses à acheter pour le banquet de mariage. Est-ce tout ?

\- Oui Emeraude, merci encore.

\- De rien, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir au moindre problème je suis là pour ça ! »

Mes conseillers quittèrent la Salle, je sentais la surprise des membres de mon ancien village ainsi que la présence de mon frère au-dessus de moi. En quatre ans Krokmou avait grandi, il mesurait quatre mètres de longs et six d'envergure, pesait un bon quatre cent kilos de muscles. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de la cuisine en comptant les Beurkiens, une cinquantaine apparemment et demandait de la boisson et un peu de nourriture pour tout le monde en vue de l'entretien. Je leur fis signe de se mettre à l'aise sur les fauteuils formant un demi-cercle et m'asseyait sur le seul qui était devant eux, il y avait une large couverture à mes côtés pour que Krokmou puisse se coucher si l'envie lui prenait de se montrer. Je commençais la conversation dès que nous fûmes servit, ils en furent d'ailleurs surpris :

« - Nous servons nourriture et boissons à tous ceux qui viennent d'un long voyage, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, nous avons des médecins si besoin, commençais-je d'une voix froide, vous avez demandé une audience pour une demande d'asile, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Notre village te remercie pour ton accueil Harold…

\- Emeraude, coupais-je, je ne suis plus Harold depuis longtemps.

\- Bien… Je te remercie Emeraude pour ton accueil, notre village a été totalement détruit par les raids de dragons, nous n'avions plus de matériaux pour reconstruire, presque plus de vivres donc nous sommes partis. Nous avons vogué longtemps et quand j'ai vu que rien ne semblait bon pour construire un village j'ai décidé de vérifier si le village où dragon et humains vivaient ensemble existait. Imagine ma surprise en voyant que non seulement il existe mais que mon fils que je croyais mort est vivant. Comment ?

\- Grace aux dragons et à l'aide des dieux c'est tout. J'ai vogué huit mois en me ravitaillant sur les îles que je croisais et dès la première quelques dragons m'ont suivi. Krokmou est arrivé quelques mois après les premiers et depuis nous sommes inséparables, j'ai construit cette forteresse avec l'aide de mes amis à écailles et depuis quelques tribus se sont jointes à nous. Je vous accorde l'asile à la seule condition que vous respectiez la loi de Draking, vous vivrez ici au château, j'ai quelques dortoirs de libres.

\- Merci beaucoup et je suis désolé pour tout fils.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses pitoyables et je ne suis plus ton fils. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, tu viens Krokmou ? »

Je manquais de rire devant la tête qu'ils firent quand mon dragon descendit de son perchoir en grondant, se collant à moi pour une caresse que je lui donnais sans hésiter. J'installais les Beurkiens dans les dortoirs, ignorant l'air suppliant de celui qui fut mon père, leur précisant qu'ils me trouveraient au cinquième étage si besoin mais que ce soit urgent et rien d'autre. Je grimpais les escaliers et me réfugiais dans ma chambre, me blottissant contre le flan de mon dragon qui m'entourant de sa queue dans une attitude protectrice, me couvrant de son aile pour que je fasse une sieste réparatrice. Je souhaitais vraiment que la venue des Beurkiens soit un mauvais rêve et que lorsque je me réveillerais, ils ne seraient pas là… L'Univers ne semblait pas de mon avis lorsque je descendis pour le diner….

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre d'Harold le Trahi Réécriture ! Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, désolée !

Réponse aux Reviews :

Mc-arno : merci pour ta Review, Harold va la garder encore un bon moment son expression blasée. Il y aura une confrontation plus brutale ici, dans ce chapitre, après un voyage aussi long je ne pense pas que tu aurais envie de gueuler contre un chef de village qui sort d'une réunion.

Lunny : merci pour ta review. Je publie !

Eminie : désolée si ça va trop vite pour toi, voici la suite.

Guest : merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 5 : Vie à Draking.

Le repas, constitué de soupes, poissons, viandes et légumes variés puis de desserts de toutes origines, fut servi rapidement. Emeraude mangeait en bout de table, Krokmou à ses côtés, puis venait Hesclif à s droite, les Beurkiens se placèrent aux places restantes, Stoick à gauche de son fils. Ce fut dans un silence calme et légèrement tendu que tous se restaurèrent, puis vint les compliments aux cuisiniers et l'admiration de la décoration, la surprise face à l'organisation stricte du déroulement d'une journée, décrite par le second du chef.

Il y avait dix équipes de patrouilleur terrestre et dix d'éclaireur volants qui tournaient pour veiller aux respects des lois et surveiller les alentours de l'archipel, des dragons étaient recueillis et entrainés pour le combat, d'autres pour aider au travail de la vie quotidienne. Ainsi les Groncks aidaient en tirant les lourdes charges, les Bragettaures servaient de sentinelles, les Vipères Mortelles et les Ebouillantueurs aidaient à la pèche, les cauchemars Monstrueux à la forge tandis que les Terribles Terreurs gardaient les troupeaux.

Krokmou assurait la protection de l'ile en maintenant les dragons sous contrôle et en protégeant Emeraude, il aidait aussi en cas d'attaque, son aptitude à la vitesse et ses tirs sans limites faisant de lui un dragon d'assaut. Il ne quittait jamais son cavalier, agissant selon ses mouvements et ce qu'il ressentait via le lien que le jeune homme entretenait avec tous ses frères a écailles. Tous les habitants se levaient à six heures, commençaient à travailler à huit et mangeait, s'occupait des maisons de onze a treize heures puis ils reprenaient le travail jusqu'à quinze heure avant de rentrer ou de profiter de leurs temps libre.

Stoick, voyant son fils être salué chaleureusement par tous, commençât à se demander pourquoi il avait aussi mal agi envers son propre enfant. Il était mal à l'aise, se sentant comme un idiot fini en voyant l'ingéniosité, la bonté et la tolérance dont faisait preuve sa propre chair et son propre sang. Harold...non Emeraude avait compris les dragons, il les avait accueillis et aimés alors que lui, grand chef de son village, avait catalogué une espèce entière sur les faits de quelques individus. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'une crotte de cochon sauvage…

Gueulfor, fier des progrès de son élève et seul à l'avoir traité comme l'un des leurs, avait reçu un accueil chaleureux. Les habitants lui souriaient et lui parlait comme s'il avait toujours vécu sur l'île, Krokmou avait même accepté de le laisser monter sur son dos pour un vol de quelques minutes, ronronnant sous une caresse qu'il gagna. Il lui fut même permis d'entrer dans la forge personnelle du chef de Draking, il y vit des prototypes d'invention et acquis deux nouvelles prothèses plus confortables et avec plus d'options que les précédentes.

Astrid regardait les environs, mi- fascinée mi- dégoutée, pour elle le concept d'asile était bien, mais le fait que ces sales lézards soient présents gâchait tout. Elle voyait bien qu'ils pouvaient être utile mais elle était sure qu'ils étaient dressés pour le faire, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était entourée de dragons sauvages, une poignée seulement était dressée pour le vol mais les autres était juste entrainés et obéissaient a Emeraude et Krokmou car ils avaient ainsi protection et nourriture. Mais surtout elle regardait Harold, lui qui était si inintéressant et maigrichon avant, avait changé et en bien ! Il était un peu plus grand et musclé en finesse comme taillé pour la vitesse, son visage était plus dur qu'avant et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux quand il se posaient sur les dragons : ils semblaient taillés dans une pierre d'émeraude pure et scintillante.

Rustik voyait rouge, son idiot de cousin, la minuscule crevette maigrichonne ! Lui chef d'un village pareil ! Inadmissible ! Il était en plein cauchemar, il voyait les filles se retourner sur le passage de cet inutile et entendait les murmures appréciateurs de la foule. Ce devrait être lui à la place de cet avorton, cet incapable inapte à soulever une épée ou à se battre, lui Rustik était plus fort, plus agile et beaucoup plus beau ! Le jeune viking était rouge de rage et avec un soupçon de vert jalousie, le regard meurtrier fixé sur son cousin et les dents grinçantes.

Les jumeaux eux ne pensaient qu'à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour s'éclater et avoir l'air cool, leurs yeux volaient pour chercher à quel endroit ils feraient leur prochaine bêtise, la loi oubliée.

Varek, tremblait en reconnaissant les différentes races de dragons, récitant leurs caractéristiques et les taux de survie. Il amusait les résidents du village qui savaient que certes les dangers étaient réels mais aussi que les dragons avaient bon fond. Il entendit le sifflement des ailes d'une Furie Nocturne et regarda avidement le ciel pour tenter de voir a quoi ressemblait le fils de la foudre et de la mort, écarquillant les yeux en voyant atterrir l'énorme dragon noir et plat qu'il avait vu la veille aux côtés d'Harold. Le dragon ronronna dès que le fils du chef de Beurk fut dans son champs de vision et se colla à lui pour une caresse que le jeune homme lui accorda avec un léger sourire.

Les villageois étaient peu sûr d'eux, tous ses dragons qui ne les calculaient même pas les rendaient nerveux, ils étaient sur leurs gardes et maintenaient leurs enfants près d'eux. On ne savait jamais quand un de ces lézards pouvait passer à l'attaque et les déchiqueter ou les emmener pour en faire leur repas. Ils furent surpris de voir que l'alimentation de leurs ennemis de toujours était essentiellement basé sur les produits de la mer comme les poissons et les crustacés mais que les anguilles les rebutaient au point de les faire fuir.

Mildiou, lui, était dégouté de voir toutes ses choses qu'était les dragons se balader librement sur une île. Pour le vieil homme qu'il était, les dragons devraient être éliminé a vue et utilisé pour fare des sac, des armes ou des trophées. Il se détourna en reniflant de dégout et se ferma à toute discussion possible en marmonnant.

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes….


End file.
